


至我唤醒你的游魂

by aliciak



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>translation。翻译文。冬日战士身负追杀令，而 Steve 最近举止有点怪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	至我唤醒你的游魂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).
  * A translation of [till i wake your ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437007) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



“今天上午格林威治标准时间9时整，正式对代号‘冬日战士’的特工下达追杀令。” Fury把文件放在桌子上，Steve伸手便能拿到，却视而不见。

“长官，为什么是现在？”他问道。Clint抓走了文件。

“我们为什么要抹掉近十年内世上效率最高的刺客？” Fury语气平直地反问，好像他觉得Steve傻了才会问出这种问题，甚至质疑命令。

“他叛变了，”Hill回答，“至少，他消失了。”

Fury说：“他藏的很隐蔽，连他的，呃，‘雇主’对他身处何方都该死的毫不知情。他有武器，他很危险；而且我们所知的他最后一个目标现在就在这个房间里。”Fury再次看向 Steve：“队长，我们必须要求你搬过来。住在布鲁克林，我们无法保障你的安全。”

“哦，那在Stark塔——复仇者大厦难道就可以么？”Steve反问。

“我们有JARVIS，”Stark 受伤地说。

“他准头怎么样？”

“具体射箭什么的归鹰眼管，”Stark回答。Clint整整仪容。

 

Steve回家。路上他去了商店，买的东西平淡无奇：牛奶，面包，奶酪，鸡蛋，面粉，培根，薯片，橙汁，啤酒，口香糖，冰激凌，还有糖果。

他不爱吃甜食。

 

“我觉着我们把队长毁了。”

“他不是坚不可摧嘛，跟该死的泰坦尼克号一样，永不沉没什么的。”

“Barton，那片子你看完了吗？”

“啊？没，该死的船离岸之前我就无聊了。”

“Barton，你知道——”

“泰坦尼克沉了？是啊当然了，操你的，Stark。我说的就是这个意思。”

“哦。”

 

队长来上班了。毫发无伤。

“队长，你太轻率了。” Fury说。

若非他是队长，他脸上的表情几乎可以算嘟嘴了：“我不会因为一句威胁就打乱我原本生活，Fury局长。”他本可以说他是“布鲁克林长大的孩子”，不然就指指他的盾牌或者给Fury展示一下自己带茧的手指、留疤的指关节，告诉Fury如果他保护不了自己，那就没办法保护美国，但Steve什么都没做。Fury简直谢天谢地：他早晨还没喝咖啡呢，可真受不了Steve Rogers那充满正义和理想的长篇大论。

Fury喜欢队长。他不像Coulson那样把他理想化，但他珍视他的价值。他珍视他，因此更希望能保住他的命，可队长却坚持认为在自身安全这事上他自己最有发言权。

Fury认为队长根本不知道他们对付的是什么。Fury自己在细节上其实也有些模糊。他知道冬兵是非常可怕的敌人，是一件武器，更是隐蔽大师，熟练掌握各种暗杀技能。Romanov特工能告诉他们的根本不多：他是个男人（大部分还算是“人”），他自信而气势汹汹的样子像是个美国人，他有一双冷酷杀手特有的死寂的眼睛。

同类相知吧，Fury猜测。他感到一丝恐惧：美国队长就不太可能认出死亡的气息，即使是直视着他的脸。

 

“呐，队长，我们今晚准备来个电影之夜。”

“谢了，Tony，不过我还是回家吧。今天够累的。”

 

“我们绝对是把他毁了。”

“别一副凄惨样子行么Stark。”

“Tony你把什么毁了？哦上帝啊——”

“没！没！Pep我什么都没毁，我保证。我想——就是——队长。他变了好多。”

“什么变了？Tony你把美国队长怎么了？！”

“我什么都没干！Pep，我发誓——”

“这才是问题所在不是么，Stark。”Clint干笑，觉得自己终于明白了：“可怜的老好人花了那么长时间想让我们真的成为一个团队，现在他终于连努力的愿望都耗没了。”

“他拒绝了电影之夜，Pepper。”

没人接话。

“电影之夜！本来就是他的主意！结果他现在完全变成‘哦，不了，我宁愿回家默默忍受孤独去了’，这样。”

“你怎么知道他孤独啊？”

“拜托。他在这儿晃来晃去对每个人投去诚挚的眼神，期待他们跟他说句话。”

“Stark，说实话，他很久没那么干过了。上帝——队长有女朋友了吗？”

“别搞笑了Barton。”

“他有男朋友了？”

“呵呵，这个想法一样搞笑。”

 

Steve回家。电视开着。他有时怀疑自己是否正慢慢失去理智。

 

金属手指环上他的咽喉，随之而来的是温暖的双唇和吐息。

 

“我们完全找不到他，”Fury明显对此感到愤怒：“刺客不会凭空消失。”

“我就做到了，”Natasha说。

“但我们知道你在哪。你投靠了我们。”Fury说道。说的没错，可Hill翻了个白眼。“冬兵可不会。”

Clint说：“也许他死了。刺客也会生病的，对吧？”

“他不会。他——很特别。”Natasha说。

“我们得扩大拉网范围。”Fury说。

“或者缩小它。”Banner的手指在桌面上敲击：“如果他想要队长——”

“我们不能用美国队长当该死的诱饵，”Fury说道。

“这是最明显的解决方案，”Stark说。他永远支持Bruce，他俩总是最聪明的。“队长，你到中央公园去，摆出一副无助的‘刺客小菜’的样子，然后他就被我们成功捕获啦。”

“Tony。”Steve用拇指和食指捏捏鼻梁。

“就摆出你那副小狗狗的样子嘛，他会在你手里融成一滩俄罗斯灰泥的。”

“哦那你想去跟世界安全理事会解释为什么美国队长的脑浆溅满了人行道吗——”

Steve说：“既然到现在他都没试图杀我，我们就不能假设——”

“我们不能做任何假设，”Natasha尖锐地说。

“我们连他在哪个国家都不知道。”Steve道。

“如果你是他的目标，那他一定不远。”Natasha说。

 

“他们想杀你。”

贴合他喉咙的双唇那样柔软。他口干舌燥地吞咽，发出声响。

“他们想杀你因为他们认为你想杀我。”

轻柔深沉的笑声。他不由跟着微笑起来，将单手手指埋入长发。

“Bucky，”他叹息：“ _Yasha_ ……”

 

“他在纽约，Fury局长。皇后区有人目击，已经证实。一个小男孩看见‘怪物’后报警了。”

“继续说，Sitwell。”

“电话记录说，‘他看上去像是人类，但有黑色长发和金属手臂，上面有一颗星星。他捡起了我的盾牌把它掰碎了。我哭起来，他就跑了。’”

“他的盾牌？”

“是的，长官。孩子名叫Otis Farrell，今年7岁，当时正在玩他的塑料仿制美队盾牌。”

 

Steve在初雪中步行回家。他住在布鲁克林高地一幢褐砂石公寓楼里。他在冰上略微滑了一下，把手更深地插进兜里。

他的盾牌背在背上。

他爬楼梯进了公寓，电视开着。

他有时怀疑自己是否正在失去理智。

 

一把剪刀放进他手里，很快厨房地板上便覆上一层深色的头发。

他被引入卧室，被吻。

 

“你真的不想搬进大厦来吗？”有一天Tony问道。“这种天气交通不便啊。”

“你这辈子就没乘过普通交通工具，”Natasha说。她坐在长沙发边角。这一天过得可不容易，没完没了的无聊会议；冬天像阴影一样盘绕纽约，如同冰冷的金属手指。

“我喜欢。”Steve说。这是实话。地铁里过于闷热，其他乘客认为他是疯子，背着盾牌，大概还以为自己是美国队长什么的。他听到有人同情“那个以为自己是英雄的可怜年轻人”，觉得他们说得也对。

“你看上去确实很累，队长。”Natasha说。

“我想回家，”Steve回答。

 

11月底一个周六晚上，Steve给他找了一件略带军队风格的蓝色长大衣穿。他们看上去就像是随便一对相爱的年轻情侣，只有他们自己知道，Steve为他买的厚实羊绒大衣和皮手套下是一条金属手臂。

他们在街头接吻，相互微笑。那双碎冰般清亮的蓝灰色眼睛让Steve着迷。

“我爱你，”他悄声说着，赢得一个微笑。

“我们回家吧，”他说。

 

“他肯定很孤单，”实习生们说：“屁股那么漂亮的男人永远都不应该孤单。”

 

“我爱你，”他叹息，将脸埋入双肩与脊柱之间的完美弧线，紧贴着光滑却带有疤痕的肌肤：“别——”

 

“本周内已有16人次宣称见过他了，Fury局长，其中3次在我们设定的红色警戒区，11次在黑色区。”

“告诉队长别他妈四处乱晃了，赶紧搬出那间天杀的破公寓。”

“如果他不肯呢？”

“派钢铁侠过去把他拎过来。连该死的饵都管不住，我们还收个屁网。”

“长官，我以为我们没打算用美国队长当诱饵来着？”

“你没听到实习生是怎么说的吗，Hill副局？‘Fury撒谎成性。’”

 

“艹艹艹大事不妙。集结！该死的派直升机！派最好的人来！放狗——”

“怎么了，Stark？”

“我刚看见冬兵进队长大楼了。”

“艹。”

“我也这意思，Fury。”

“等待后援——”

“队长跟一个要杀他的疯子一起在里面——”

“我让你等待后援，Stark——”

一声高频惨叫传来，非常熟悉的吉他和弦紧随其后。

“为什么总得是他妈的AC/DC？”

 

严冬般冰冷的金属手指擦过他的面颊。

“你出去过了，”Steve含混地说着，渐渐醒来：“跟你说过不要一个人出去，很危险。”他翻身平躺：“嗯嗯，我知道你也很危险。”他仰起脸：“吻我。”

 

“Fury——”

“上帝，Stark，你下回再敢他妈的这么玩——”

“你得听听这个——”

“队长还好？”

“他……呃。他好像跟敌人睡了啊，Nick。”

“他干啥了？！”

“上床了。跟敌人。滚床单？卧室里战事正酣啊我不想打扰，你懂吧？”

“Stark——”

“我要到厨房去等着，还能弄个三明治吃吃。哦，格吕耶尔干酪~~”

“Stark你是不是忘了他身上还背着个‘当场射杀’的命令呢？”

“操你的Fury，我才不要在别人光着屁屁的时候杀掉他呢。上帝啊，Steve，你冰箱里存点蛋黄酱会死吗？嗯，对，Fury，办不到。队长看上去粘的太紧了。肉体上，我是说。”

 

“你为什么没告诉我们呢，队长？”

Steve低头看着自己光着的脚丫，双颊暗粉。他紧挨Bucky作坐在沙发上，穿着宽松的运动裤。Bucky的肩膀上留着红色的指印。

“我以为，”他声音小得几乎听不见：“我以为也许都是我想象出来的。”

Bucky看上去心烦意乱。他的手指在Steve腿上收紧。

“我们得把你带回局里去，James，”Fury说：“直到我们能证实你的身份。”

Fury信任Romanov。她会找到一切能够证明这个人就是James Barnes的证据；即使这样的证据不存在，她也一样能找到。

 

他们把他带回去。Steve不开心地跟在他后面，在雪地上拖着脚。

他们卸掉了他的机械臂，好让Stark拿去检查，看有没有藏着自毁程序、弹头或者监控设备。

 

“我真不敢相信队长居然为了打一炮都不顾电影之夜了。”

“是呢。你以为你对这个禁欲的上世纪四十年代老古董足够了解了，结果他居然窝藏着一个逃犯。”

“窝藏？这年头孩子们都管那事儿叫‘窝藏’了？”

 

Bucky有了一条新手臂。

深蓝色，三角肌的部位换成了新标志——与美国队长头盔上一样的翅膀。

世界安全理事会一点都不觉得好笑。

Fury说他们会的，如果他们也能看到冬日战士跟Clint Barton一起在复仇者大厦屋顶上做雪天使的话。

他们觉得这也不好笑，但Fury才他妈的不在乎。他给自己倒上一杯苏格兰威士忌，向着他办公室墙壁上Coulson探员的照片致意。

“Bucky Barnes，”他说：“现在我们总算把他们凑齐啦，Phil。”他一口喝掉杯中酒：“真希望你能看到。”

 

他们步行回家，手准确地握上对方的。

“你没有疯，Steve。”

“我知道，Buck。我知道。”他看着Bucky怀疑的表情大笑起来：“现在我是知道啦。我又没说过我聪明。”

“你是我认识的最聪明的笨蛋。啊，那个Banner博士看上去懂得很多……”

 

“现在要怎么做，长官？”

“继续监控，Hill。”

“您感觉呢？”

“我们没感觉，Maria。”

“没错，但——”

“我的感觉是，Steve Rogers会被照顾得很周全。”

“这乐观得不像您，长官。”

“别传出去，Hill。孩子们都说我没有心。”

“我不会戳破的，我保证。”

 

“啊，James，Steve跟你说过道奇队的事了没？”（注：Dodgers，本是成立于老冰棍故乡布鲁克林的棒球队，后搬至洛杉矶。）

“你想试试这条胳膊打人多疼吗，Barton？”

 

“我爱你。”

“我知道，伙计。你不用一直重复我也不会消失。”


End file.
